


light brings forth hidden truths

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hope, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, reylo anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Light brings forth hidden truths, and demonstrates the Force's balance.





	light brings forth hidden truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-reylo-void (Anysia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts), [emlawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlawrence/gifts).



> Written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's The Last Jedi Flash Fic Challenge in honor of winterofherdiscontent's gorgeous Reylo Anthology: The Duality of Balance piece, and the-reylo-void's prompt of "Hope."

“So tell me, why is it that light brings forth hidden truths?”

Leia Organa would answer the question with simply “Hope.”

Her son would provide a far different answer. 

The light forces you to confront your darkest self, he would say. 

The light coaxes the hidden truths to come out of their own shadow, stand on their own feet, and look into the light, proclaiming themselves. 

The light and the darkness do not want to coexist, but the one cannot be complete without the other. 

“Balance,” Kylo Ren would answer. 

The Jedi Rey would answer much the same. 

“Stand in the light,” she would say. 

“Now, look behind you. What do you see?”

“My shadow,” the student would inevitably answer. 

“Quite right. Wherever the light falls, a shadow also falls. Light, dark. Warm, cold. Life, death. And between it all, a Force. That same Force is within each of us, every living being. It surrounds us, binds us. It creates the balance necessary for life.”

They may say that Luke Skywalker was the last true Jedi, but Rey of Jakku taught her students well. 

Rey had her own hidden truths, including the dark shadow that watched her train her students, always clad in black, usually saying nothing. 

Light and dark. 

Master and apprentices. 

Truth and secrets. 

“Who is the other Jedi, Master Rey?” a student would inevitably ask. 

“He is my counterpart,” she would reply.

Questions and answers. 

Perhaps the light will bring forth more hidden truths yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated. You can find me at politicalmamaduck on Tumblr! A huge thank you to my dear friend Jen/larirenshadow for betaing!


End file.
